Meetings of the Waters
by BetrayingWings
Summary: Powers beyond all realms of existence are toying with the gods, cultures clashing as war reigns in the heavens. It is up the their children, divided by loyalties and distance, to save the world. Will these strangers be able to work together and come out victorious? Or will the forces of evil turn them against each other before it even begins? SYOC


"There is unrest growing in the Outer Planes," a husky voice spoke from beneath a black cowl, dark enough that it seemed to be made of the midnight sky itself. The figure the voice belonged to stood hunched over what looked to be a giant plate of some sort of gemstone…obsidian, perhaps, or onyx, what with the way that every color in existence seemed to glow from it in thick, ribbon like tendrils. Two other forms stood by the figure, each dressed in the same way as they peered down at the sphere, esoteric mumblings passing through their unseen lips as they tittered in agreement.

A ragged, wrinkled hand clawed its way from beneath the robe it was drenched in, one of the bruised, twisted nails attached to it striking at the face of the nameless jewel. It rippled as if it were a liquid, folding about itself as the braids of color laced their way through the plate. Visions danced about the surface as each ethereal shade made its presence known.

Angry crimson red bled its way about the black display, the thick skin of war town faces frowning into the abyss the three mysterious figures were surrounded by. Wreaths and laurels wrapped about each head of coiled ringlets were replaced with heavy bronze helmets that hugged the scarred cheeks of the warriors who wore them. The weapons that were held shone with Celestial Bronze, glinting beneath the sun soaked with thick red blood. War cries echoed about the valley as the army rushed forwards, eyes blazing behind each Grecian chant and feet beating against the ground as shields emblazoned with the faces of their most heinous foes clashed.

Purple like that of ancient nobility soaked from the wounds that pierced the crimson bodies, the color reigning supreme as toga's soaked down bodies like scalding wax. No sounds of pain escaped their lips as the donned thick capes, each toga morphing into armor that glinted beneath the hot sun, the sweat produced threatening the straps holding each heavy piece up. Commands fell from the thick tongue that stood before the crowd of swaying imperial gold, the long dead Latin nothing but an old friend to the eyes thick with bloodlust.

The army churned with movement, only able to take one, two steps before falling to their knees, a dark angry sea curling about their back as a grey storm rained down through the purple haze. From the waves rose new bodies, thick braids drenching their backs as studded leather melted atop heavy wool. Circular shields materialized atop each arm, paintings of snake-like beasts with their tails stuffed into their mouths and wolves with glowing eyes that screamed what seemed to be the end of the world all colored about the focal point of the iron boss. Harsh Norse reverberated through the misty air, the final word barely out of the bearded man's mouth before bone steel was banging ferociously against the pine plates, voices darkening they air.

From their mouths poured golden sand, absorbing the sea just as quickly as it had washed its way across the dark plate. Kohl laced eyes blinked up from faces the colors of coffee, wigs set delicately atop thick black coils as golden artifacts rained down upon them. Fine, transparent linen coated bodies as they gathered beneath the blazing sun, colored henna melting from lips in response to the sizzling heat. A push of wind was all it took for the pieces covering them to fall to the ground, scale mail descending upon only a few of the bodies, the others merely grabbing blades of meteoric iron in their form, all but nude save for the thin skirts. Egyptian voices scattered in the sandstorm of war that consumed them.

Or was it truly sand? Small pink petals drifted through the air, landing delicately atop silky kimonos and painted Jōmon pottery. Zukin and kanmuri sat atop midnight black hair tied into elaborate knots, flickers of emerald green shining from black eyes all but hidden beneath a thick layer of pale powder. A fair complexion hides seven flaws, the soft Japanese wind whispered as it swept the powder away, grasping at each layer of clothing and yanking it away towards the rice fields. Dōs of leather and iron laced with colorful silk stood proudly on their skin, as if the earlier fabrics were nothing more than decoration. Katanas, hachiwas, gunbai, shurikens, and more all glowed blue in the spring air the face had chosen for the scene. Daimyo cobalt—warlord cobalt—shot through the air like bolts of lightening, crackling against the sky as it rippled through the jade clouds.

All sage faded into the brightest of blue, the lightening twisting about itself until it swam like warm waves. Toes of toffee and mocha dug into the sand the wake protected, the bodies forming as woven kapa twisted about them into malo and paʻu, kihei only coating the chests of few. Laurels of tropical leaves and blossoms sat atop thick hair and curious eyes. A shout echoed across the still ocean, the language of the sea building in each individual as birds swept from the palms that shaded them and draped their bodies in feathered capes, cloaks, and helmets, lei resting against their necks as leiomanō, koʻokoʻo, and ihe rose from the white sand into each outstretched hand.

A gnarled finger, different from the one that had started the series of events, scratched through the scene, the tendrils of colors twisting back into the black plate, curling through the nothingness and only probing at the surface every so often.

"Enough of that," the owner of the second hand rasped, the third figure still muttering beneath its breath. "We must prepare ourselves, hide the crystals. The planes tilting and we mustn't be caught. Our duty."

"Our duty," the third repeated, extracting its claws from its own cloak and scratching desperately at the plate. Unlike the other two, the touch merely bounced off of the cold face, the creature hissing as it quickly drew away from the item, as if it had burnt it. "Our duty, our duty."

"Our duty," the first agreed solemnly, dipping its grotesque finger into the jewel and watching as a scene came up to play about its skin. A man and a woman, one of the first vision and the other of the last, weapons clashing as magic sparked all around them. The second raised its own monstrosity, piercing through the heart of the woman at the same time the man's blade was sliced through her body.

"Kill them all," the third cackled, its voice echoing through the dark chamber surrounding them as it scratched needlessly at the gem once more, the sound like that of nails upon a chalkboard ringing through the nothingness they owned. "Kill them all, kill them all."

 **In classic 'I Hate Myself' style, this is a SYOC story that features multiple mythology influenced camps. Below are the cultures each is based off of, the name of the camps, and the locations.**

 _Greek - Camp Halfblood - Long Island, New York_

 _Roman - Camp Jupiter - Oakland Hills, California_

 _Norse - Camp Prose Edda - Eagle, Alaska/Yukon_

 _Egyptian - House of Ra - Tombstone, Arizona_

 _Japanese - Camp of Kojiki - Seattle, Washington_

 _Polynesian (Pacific Islands) - Puʻuhonua - Nānākuli, Oʻahu, Hawaiʻi_

 **As mentioned previously, this is a SYOC story, so…here's a template!**

Name:

Age: 

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

History: 

Camp:

Godly Parent: (If you plan to have an obscure god as your parent, please send me a link about them so that I can read up a bit, thank you!)

Human Parent:

Weapon:

Abilities (if any):

Interests:

Weaknesses:

Romance: (This can either be if you have a romantic interest in mind or if you're open to allowing me to enter this character into a romantic relationship. If so, please state sexuality, otherwise just put no!)

Miscellaneous: (Have they ever met their godly parent? Are they popular in their camp? How much do they know about mythology besides from their own? Etcetera!)

 **That's pretty much it! Please send in your OC's that you'd like to see in this story. I'm more likely than not to accept them all! Peace and love, my dears.**


End file.
